thomas_und_seine_freundefandomcom_de-20200213-history
Toby
CGI=250px |-|Modell=250px |-|RWS (NWR)=250px |-|RWS (alt)=250px |-|RWS (LNER)=250px Toby, die Dampfstraßenbahn *'Nummer': 7 *'Baureihe': GER C53/LNER J70 *'Designer': James Holden *'Bauer': Stratford Works *'Baujahr': 1914 *'Achsfolge': 0-6-0T *'Sodor erreicht': 1951 Toby ist eine alte GER C53 Dampfstraßenbahn. Er hat einen Reisezugwagen namens Henrietta mit dem der auf Thomas' Nebenstrecke verkehrt und Arbeiter von Knapford zum Steinbruch von Ffarquhar bringt. In der Railway Series hat er außerdem noch einen Waggon namens Victoria und einen Gepäckwagen namens Elise, Biografie in The Railway Series Toby wurde von James Holden bei GERs Stratford Works in Stratford, London, England im Jahre 1914 gebaut und lebte ursprünglich im Hafen von Great Yarmouth in Norfolk mit seinen Brüdern, ungenannte Straßenbahnen. Zeiten änderten sich und Toby musst irgendwann zurück gelassen werden, aber nur vorerst: 1951 kam Toby nach Sodor um auf der Steinbruch-Linie an Thomas' Nebenstrecke zu Arbeiten, da es diesem von der Polizei verboten wurde, die Strecke ohne Schienenräumer oder Seitenschutz zu befahren. Toby war alt und wurde zuerst von James für seine schäbige Farbe gehänselt. James hörte auf, ihn ein „dreckiges Ding“ zu nennen, nachdem er in einige Teerwagen gerammt war und Toby erhielt schokoladenbraune Farbe für seine harte Arbeit und sein Waggon Henrietta ebenso. Toby hatte auch Ärger mit einer Diesellok namens Mavis, da sie die Güterwagen nie dort hin rangierte, wo sie gebraucht wurden. Nach einem Unfall mit einigen Güterwagen beendeten die beiden ihren Streit und sind nun gute Freunde. Als Mavis nach ihrem Unfall mit einem Lastwagen in die Werkstatt geschickt wurde, wurde Toby geschickt, um ihre Arbeit am Steinbruch zu erledigen und Percy wurde dazu veranlasst, Tobys Arbeit ebenso wie seine eigene zu tun. Toby war an einer Schienenkreuzung, als die Erde über diese geschwollen war und auf der Straße landete. Zum Glück schaffte es seine Mannschafft, ihn wieder aufzugeleisen. Der dicke Kontrolleur hörte davon, aber anstatt verärgert zu sein, scherzte er nur mit ihm und sagte ihm, dass er die Straßen verlassen sollte, was gemacht wurde. Bis 2007 hatte Toby Schwierigkeiten, die Arbeiter in den Steinbruch zu bringen, da Henrietta nicht genug Platz in ihr hatte, um sie alle auf einmal zu tragen. Bertie half gewöhnlich, aber eines Tages war er krank und Henrietta war so voll, dass einige Arbeiter sogar auf ihrer äußeren Plattform fahren mussten. Auf einer Kreuzng kam es fast zu einem Zusammenstoß mit einem Auto. Um es noch schlimmer zu machen, zeigte ein Polizist auf die Arbeiter auf Henriettas Plattform und nachdem er einen Bericht gemacht hatte, sprach ein Inspektor mit dem Steinbruchmanager und sagte ihm, dass die Passagiere nicht auf der Plattfrom fahren dürfen. Zum Glück gelang es Thomas Toby zu helfen, indem er einen alten und abgenutzten Waggon namens Victoria fand, der viele Jahre als Sommerhaus genutzt wurde, bis sie außer Betrieb genommen wurde. Victoria wurde schließlich restauriert und jetzt arbeitet mit Toby und Henrietta an ihrer Linie. Biografie in der TV-Serie Toby entdeckte einmal ein altes Schloss und Bergwerk und traf bei Bewachung der Nachtwache den „Alten Krieger“, der sich als eine Schmalspurlokomotive namens Bertram herausstellte. Danach wurden die beiden Lokomotiven gute Freunde und bringen nun Besucher von und zu der Burg und dem Berkwerk. Während eines strengen Winters musste Toby Bauer McColls Lämmer retten, die auf einem Hügel gefangen wurden. Toby erhielt eine vorübergehende Dreiton-Dampfpfeife, während seine Glocke in der Lokwerkstatt gereinigt wurde. Mit dieser Pfeife bewahrte er Thomas und Gordon vor einem blockierten Streckenabschnitt. Er hatte einmal Angst vor der Abzweigung von Knapford. In Staffel 19 sollte er Schrott zum Crocks Schrottplatz liefern und ihm ging die Kohle aus. Nach einigen erfolglosen Versuchen, vorüberziehende Lokomotiven zu stoppen, um einige ihrer Kohlen zu nehmen, beschloss Reg Toby in die Luft zu heben, so dass die nächste Lok ihn sehen würde. Leider fuhr Thomas vorbei und dachte, Reg sei dabei, Toby zu verschrotten. Nachdem die Geschichte auf Insel verbreitet war, brachte Emily Henrietta zum Schrottplatz, damit sich die Wahrheit über Toby herrausstellen konnte. In Sodors Legende vom verlorenen Schatz kollidierte Thomas fast mit Toby beim Rennen gegen Bertie. Am nächsten Morgen versuchte Toby, Thomas vor einem roten Signal zu warnen, aber es war zu spät und Thomas' Waggons kollidierten mit Emily. Thomas versuchte die Schuld auf Gordon, Emily und Toby zu schieben, aber Sir Topham Hatt durchschaute seine Lüge. In der zwanzigsten Staffel traf Toby Phillip und war ziemlich verblüfft von der gesprächigen Natur der Boxcab und ihrem Wunsch nach Wettrennen. Phillip hielt Toby für eine Boxcab bis ihm gesagt wurde, dass Toby eine Dampfstraßenbahn ist. Die beiden Freundeten sich an obwohl sie so unterschiedlich sind. Später im Herbst machten die kahlen Bäume Toby Angst, die mit dem Gerücht, ein Troll lauerte unter der Wassermühle steigte. Der Troll stellte sich aber als entlaufende Kuh heraus und die Lokomotiven konnten nur darüber lachen. In Staffel 21 musste Toby Henrietta schwerenherzens in die Lokwerkstatt bringen, da ihre Sitze erneuert werden mussten, Als Vertretung bekam er dafür Hannah. Hannah wollte, dass Toby viel schneller fahren sollte. Da dieser das nicht freiwillig tat, schubste sie ihn an, und brachte ihn bei Gordons Berg fast zum Entgleisen. Toby hatte gnug von Hannah und ließ sie einfach auf einem Abstellgleis bei der Hauptstrecke stehen. Als er sie wieder abholen wollte, hatte James sie aber schon mitgenommen und raste so schnell mit Hannah, dass diese auseinander viel und auf ein Abstellgleis schellte. Als Henriettas Sitze fertig waren, brachte Toby Hannah zur Lokwerkstatt, wo sich dann herausstellte, dass die beiden Schwestern waern. Im Winter zog Toby einige Güterwagen, als er beinahe mit Douglas kollidierte. Er wich auf ein Nebengleis aus, das in einer Schneewehe endete. Für den Rest des Tages fuhr Toby mit einem Bart aus Schnee herum. Er brachte auch aus Versehen einige Feriengäste zum Steinbruch, da diese eigentlich ans Meer wollten, aber durch das nicht-funktionierende Lautsprechersystem in den falschen Zug gelotst wurden. Persönlichkeit Toby ist alt und weise, er arbeitet schwer und weiß, wie man eine Nebenstrecke wie die von Thomas befährt. Jedoch ist er durch sein aldmodisches Design schwächer als die anderen Loks. Auch wenn Toby allzeit bereit ist, jeden Job ohne zu meckern auszutragen, so kann er sich manchmal etwas Sorgen machen. Aber die Arbeit auf der Steinbruchstrecke besänftigt seine Laune. Er war auch trotz seines Alters hin und wieder in sehr selbstbewusst und in einer sehr gelassenen Stimmung, machte sich keine Sorgen. Besonders in Thomas; die fantastische Lokomotive. Von der fünften bis zur sechzehnten Staffel und teilweise noch in Staffeln 18 und 20 wurde Toby als viel nervöser porträiert. Er machte sich viel mehr Sorgen über seine Fähigkeiten, welche Arbeit er wirklich erledigen könne. Er hielt sich als Dampfstraßenbahn für keine richtige Lokomotive, und meinte manchmal, er gehöre in ein Museum. Aber Toby hört gerne den Vögeln zu, die sich im Vogelhaus direkt neben seinem Schuppen befinden. Außerdem mag er Bauer Trotters Schweine. Seit König der Schienen hat Toby für den größten Teil wieder seine alte weise und scherzhafte Persönlichkeit. Er mag außerdem die Ruhe und den Frieden auf Thomas' Nebenstrecke, jedoch dringt seine nervöse Persönlichkeit in Episoden wie Signals Crossed oder Die Geschichte vom unheimlichen Troll noch immer durch. Basis Toby wurde von einer GER C53 0-6-0T Wisbech Dampfstraßenbahn (klassifiziert als J70 von der LNER) inspiriert, den der Reverend Wilbert und Christopher Awdry an einem Ferientag in Yarmouth bemerkten. Keine dieser Lokomotiven wurde erhalten, es gibt aber einen Nachbau. Datei:Toby'sBasis.jpg Bemalung In den Büchern ist Toby braun mit schwarzen Schienenräumern und Seitenplatten, die in hellgelben Buchstaben LNER ergaben. Bevor er auf seiner Nebenstrecke fuhr, wurde er neu bemalt: in grau-braun und grauen Schienenräumer und Seitenschutz. Nachdem er James geholfen hat, durfte er ein weiteres mal neu lackiert werden: Schokoladenbraun mit olivgrünen Rahmen und blauen Seitenschutz. In der TV-Serie war Toby schon immer braun mit grauen Schienenräumer und Seitenplatten. Die Nummer "7" ist mit roter Umrandung in gelb auf seinen Seiten geschrieben. Auftritte Synchronsprecher * Tom Deininger (Deutschland; Thomas: die fantastische Lokomotive) * Franz Josef Steffens (Deutschland; Nur im Hörspiel 4) * Andreas von der Meden (Deutschland; Nur in den Hörspielen 7-16) * Volker Hanisch (Deutschland; ab Held der Schienen; Ausnahme Auf großer Reise) * Colm Feore (Englisch; Thomas: die fantastische Lokomotive) * Ben Small (England; Held der Schienen - Staffel 18) * Rob Rackstraw (England; Sodors Legende vom verlorenen Schatz) * William Hope (Amerika; ab Held der Schienen) * Yasuhiko Kawazu (Japan; Staffel 1 - Staffel 8) * Tomohiro Tsuboi (Japan; ab Staffel 9) * Espen Sandvik (Norwegen; ab Held der Schienen) * Herman López (Latainamerika; Held der Schienen - Ryan and Daisy; Ausnahme Thomas the Babysitter und Toby's New Friend) * Gustavo Melgarejo(Latainamerika; ab Thomas the Babysitter, Ausnahmen Sodors Legende vom verlorenen Schatz und Ryan abd Daisy) * Mieczysław Morański (Polen; ab Held der Schienen) * Jarosław Domin (Polen; nur in Marion und die Dinosaurier) * Albert Cohen (Israel; Thomas: die fantastische Lokomotive) * Gadi Levy (Israel) * Fadulli Costa (Brasilien; ab Held der Schienen) * Miguel Ángel Poison (Spanien) * Michel Lasorne (Frankreich; Staffel 8 - Staffel 12) * Bernard Demory (Frankreich; ab Held der Schienen) * Petri Hanttu (Finnland; ab Der Held der Schienen) * Hristo Dimitrov (Bulgarien; ab Der Held der Schienen) * Vladimir Antonik (Russland; Staffel 13 - 16 und Sodors Legende vom verlorenen Schatz) * Denis Bespalyy (Russland; ab König der Schienen, Ausnahme Sodors Legende vom verlorenen Schatz) * Haris Grigoropoulos (Griechenland) * Um Sang-hyun (Südkorea) Trivia * Rob Rackstraw gibt Toby einen britischen West-Country-Akzent. * Seit der vierten Staffel wird Toby im deutschen fälschlicherweise als Triebwagen bezeichnet. ** In der neunten Staffel jedoch wurde Toby „Dampfgrubenbahn" genannt, was aber kein Wort ist. * Toby ist Christopher Awdrys Lieblingslok, was mit seinem Ausflug mit seinem Vater nach Yarmouth zu tun hat. * Durch einen Zeichnungsfehler in Thomas Comes Home in der Geschichte „Toby's Megatrain" hat Toby zwei Gesichter, vorne und hinten je eins. * Eines von Tobys Modellen ist im Hara Railway Museum ausgestellt, vorher bei Nitrogen Studios und trägt zuzeit seine ängstliche Maske. Ein weiteres stand in Drayton Manor, wurde aber im Frühjahr 2011 gestolen. * In der Folge Määh! aus Staffel 5 gibt Toby bekannt, dass Maithwaite sein Lieblingsbahnhof ist. * In einem Interview mit SiF bestätigte Andrew Brenner, dass Toby neben James, Bill und Ben sein Lieblingscharakter sei. * Zwischen Held der Schienen und Das Geheimnis um den Blauen Berg wurde er fälschlicherweise von seinem Lokführer vom hinteren Abteil gesteuert, wobei es nur der Heizer ist, der hinten steht. * Nachdem Ryan in Sodors Legende vom verlorenen Schatz das Piratenschiff aufhält hort man im Panormaschuss vom Hafen von Arlesburgh seine Glocke aus der zweiten Staffel. * Toby gehört mit Edward und Henry zu den ersten Charakteren, die aus dem Dampf-Team entfernt wurden. ** Toby wäre der einzige, der nicht durch einen aderen Charakter ersetzt wurde. Einfach, weil er nicht im Lokschuppen von Tidmouth steht. * Toby hat in der TV-Serie einige Änderungen durchgemacht: ** Staffel 2: *** Ein neuer Glockenton. *** Teile seines Vorderhandgriffs verschwinden, möglicherweise durch Beschädigung bei Produktion. ** Staffel 3: *** Der Griff für seine vordere Lampe verschwindet. ** Staffel 4: *** Er hat wieder seine originale Glocke. *** Er bekommt eine unsichtbare Pfeife, die die von Percy verstellt ist. ** Der Held der Schienen: *** Seine Kuppelstangen und Kolben verschwinden. *** Seine Führerstände sind komplett schwarz. *** Er ist viel kleiner; etwa so hoch wie Henrietta. * Bridget Hatt dachte in „Toby und der elegante Herr" (seiner ersten Episode), Toby sei elektrisch und Phillip dachte in Staffel 20, er sei ein Diesel. Waren * ERTL (Normal und Gold Rail; beide werden nicht mehr hergestellt) * Holzeisenbahn (Normal, sprechend, Bronze (abgebrochen) und Batteriebetrieben')' * Take Along (Wird nicht mehr hergestellt; normal, metallic und in multi-packs) * My First Thomas * Motor Road und Rail (Normal und sprechend; Wird außerhalb Asien nicht mehr hergestellt) * TrackMaster (Normal, flip-face und sprechend) * Hornby (Wird nicht mehr hergestellt) * Bachmann (HO und Großspur) * My Thomas Story Library (Wird nicht mehr hergestellt) * Engine Adventures (Wird nicht mehr hergestellt) * Thomas Engine Collection Series (Wird nicht mehr hergestellt) * Mini Die Cast Collection (Wird nicht mehr hergestellt) * Departing Now (Wird nicht mehr hergestellt) * Thomas Town (Wird nicht mehr hergestellt) * Capsule Collection * Trading Cards * Take-n-Play (Normal und sprechend) * De Agostini (Wird nicht mehr hergestellt) * Brio (Wird nicht mehr hergestellt) * LEGO (Wird nicht mehr hergestellt) * Mega Bloks (Wird nicht mehr hergestellt) * Tomica * Pez * Discover Junction * Wind-up * Pocket Fantasy (Wird nicht mehr hergestellt) * Diablock * DVD Bingo (Wird nicht mehr hergestellt) * Collectible Railway * Motorized Railway * Departing Now * Boss (Wird nicht mehr hergestellt) * Micro Rubber Engines * Push Along * Minis (Klassisch, robo, neon, graffiti, Adventskalender, DC super heroes, SpongeBob Schwammkopf, Construction und Night Time) * Choro-Q * MV Sports (Dreierpaket mit Thomas und Mavis; Wird nicht mehr hergestellt) * Pre-Cut Model Engine Books (Wird nicht mehr hergestellt) * Rail Rollers * Adventures Galerie Datei:BachmannToby.jpg|Bachmann Toby Datei:Toby'sTriumph55.png|Toby in Staffel 11 Datei:Toby'sDiscovery84.png|Toby in Staffel 5 Datei:TobyHadaLittleLamb62.png|Toby in Staffel 7 Datei:TobyandtheStoutGentleman6.png|Toby in Staffel 1 Datei:TobyAndTheFlood11.png Datei:Toby'sMegatrainRS6.png|Toby mit Blauem Seitenschutz Datei:MainTobyModel.png Datei:MainTobyRWS2.png|RWS Toby Datei:MainTobyRWS1.png|LNER Toby Datei:TobyatKnapfordpromo-0.png|Promo Datei:TobyRWS.png Datei:TobyModel.png Datei:Toby'sNewFriend.png|Toby in Staffel 20 Datei:TheTruthAboutToby120.png|Toby in Staffel 19 Datei:TobyFeelsLeftOut41.png|Toby in Staffel 9 Datei:TobyAndBash23.png|Toby in Staffel 15 Datei:TobyAndBash43.png Datei:Toby'sNewShed74.png Datei:YouCanDoItToby17.png|Toby in Staffel 8 Datei:Toby'sDiscovery4.jpg Datei:TobyandtheStoutGentleman29.JPG Datei:TobyandtheStoutGentleman7.jpg Datei:TobyandtheStoutGentleman1.png Datei:Toby'sDiscovery3.jpg Datei:TobyDraytonManor.JPG|Toby in Drayton Manor Theme Park Datei:TobyatKnapfordpromo.png Datei:TobyandtheStoutGentleman19.jpg|Toby und der elegante herr Hinter den Kulissen en:Toby es:Toby he:טובי hu:Toby ja:トビー pl:Tobik ru:Тоби zh:托比 Kategorie:0-6-0 Kategorie:Dampfloks Kategorie:Rangierlokomotiven Kategorie:Thomas' Nebenstrecke Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Tobys Nebenstrecke Kategorie:Nord-West-Eisenbahn Kategorie:Straßenbahnen